


Eu não quero dormir com você

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pining, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eu não quero dormir com você

Eu não quero dormir com você.

Eu te disse isso uma vez, e ainda é verdade, embora provavelmente não pelos motivos você acha.

Você pode não me achar uma pessoa má, mas você com certeza me acharia um péssimo namorado, porque eu sempre acabo estragando as coisas, e eu nunca quero fazer isso com você.

Você é uma das jovens mais promissoras que eu já conheci. É mais do que o seu talento natural como arqueira, como uma heroína. Você é inteligente, corajosa e brilhante. Você me faz querer tentar, ou pelos fingir, ser um homem melhor.

Eu não quero dormir com você. Eu quero te guiar, embora a essa altura você já tenha percebido que eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que eu estou falando na maior parte do tempo, eu sempre me sinto uma fraude quando se referem a mim como o seu mentor, mas é verdade que eu quero tentar te ajudar a se tornar tudo que você pode ser, como o seu amigo, ou só como o cara estranho que você visita as vezes.

Eu não quero dormir com você, pela minha experiência essa seria a maneira mais rápida de te perder.


End file.
